


Unseen Heroes

by MarleeBelle1967



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Little Sisters, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Protective Older Brothers, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleeBelle1967/pseuds/MarleeBelle1967
Summary: Matt has been struggling with depression for a while now, when no one he reaches out to will come to his aid he decides that it isn't worth the fight.Thankfully Matt's little sister, Millie, isn't as little as he had at first presumed her to be.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Unseen Heroes

“Hello?” Matt questioned, speaking softly into the phone’s speaker. The small room filled with silence leaving only the faint sound of quivering breaths in its wake. Matt released a defeated sigh, running a shaking hand through his dark curls he relented. “I really need a friend right now, I just want to talk, that’s all. Please. I-“ The phone cut off. Matt rolled his eyes, unshed tears glistening in the light peeking in from behind the blinds. “Love you too.” He muttered, wiping at his eyes he stood from his place at the table. Escaping to his room he locked the door behind him.

In his haste Matt had failed to notice the concerned girl leaning against the bathroom door. “Matt?” The child called, quickly making her way to her brother’s bedroom. “Matt, are you alright in there?” She asked, attempting to hide the worry in her voice. “You can talk to me. I’m here for you.” She paused, taking a moment to think. “All of us are.” Mille rested her head against the door panel, her eyebrows drawn together with worry, lines decorated the young girl’s forehead making her look much older than she actually was.

“Go away, Millie.” Matt pleaded, he didn’t want to bother his little sister with his problems, she had put up with enough. Millie was only twelve and yet Matt would be fully willing to swear under oath that she was more mature and stronger than he would ever be in his lifetime. She was with him through the depression, the panic attacks, and through the therapy, she was there with him through all of it.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Millie stated calmly, her palm placed lightly on the door. “You made me do this.” She said as she pushed a stool to the door, carefully climbing onto the smooth wood and running her fingers over the top of the doorframe, smirking as she felt the cold metal of a key. “I’m coming in!” Millie announced, sliding the key into the lock. Stepping into the messy room she frowned at what she saw. 

Her brother was on the tile of his bathroom floor, his long limbs tucked to his chest. Millie walked slowly towards him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder she took a seat next to him. “You’re okay. You’re going to be fine, Matti.” The young girl cooed, unable to hold back a small smile when her brother lifted his head to meet her gaze. His green eyes were red from crying and his long hair concealed his tear stained face. “I’m really sorry, Millie. It’s not your job to pick me up every time I fall, it’s not fair for you to have to do that.” 

Millie cracked a smug smile. “Yeah, I’m pretty great.” She joked, nudging her elder brother’s shoulder with her elbow, forcing him to let out a pained chuckle. Millie laughed. “And let’s get one thing straight, I don’t do this because I feel obligated. I’m well aware that you’re not my job, Matt. I look out for you because you’re my brother and I love you! You would do the same for me, it doesn’t take a genius to figure that much out. Whatever this is.” She paused, motioning to her big brother on the floor whom for some miraculous reason was now smiling. We’ll get through it together. Just you and me, the two of us like always.” 

Matt merely nodded as he leaned over to pull her into a tight embrace. “Thank you, Mill.” He whispered, catching the smile that the shortened version of her name put on his sister’s face. He rested his head on her shoulder letting out a long sigh as he thanked God for giving him someone as caring as Millie for a sister. “Of course.” Millie cooed, she knew they had a long and hard road ahead of them, but she wasn’t going to leave his side until this winding railway some call life came to an end.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you are ever dealing with suicidal thoughts please call the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255 or use the Crisis text line at 741741


End file.
